battlefeverjfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Battle Fever J. Timeline 1979 Battle Fever J *The Battle Fever squadron, a team of four male spies, is forced to begin investigating the strange society known as Egos when it begins to conduct bizarre murders. Diane Martin, an FBI agent, joins them just as her father is killed by Egos. The team gains new suits and arsenal as well as dance moves to face Egos as a full five-person team under General Kurama Tetsuzan. *During an investigation connected with the building of their top-secret Battle Fever Robo, a spy reveals that Egos is working on their own giant robot before being killed by a monster set by Satan Egos. Egos ultimately succeeds in getting information on Battle Fever's robot by pulling it from the mind of Keiko Nakahara, who works alongside them. *After manipulating a worker for Battle Fever to discover Battle Fever Robo is near completion, Satan Egos launches their Buffalo Robot to prove Egos' superiority. Battle Fever finally activate their robot after Tetsuzan states it is complete and defeat the Buffalo Robot in response. *Salomé, an American female Egos agent, is brought to Japan by Commander Hedder to handle Battle Fever; after proving herself to Satan Egos, she is permitted to join the main force. *Discovering the identity of Miss America as Diane, Egos captures her sister which leads to Diane's own capture where she is severely weakened by the Dracula Monster. To protect the team, Diane gives her Miss America outfit and identity to Maria Nagisa, an F.B.I. agent in Japan to protect Diane's sister, and ultimately returns to the United States to recover and protect her sister. *Using the research of the Bandage Monster, Egos discovers the secret identites of Battle Fever. *While looking after a girl whose father was murdered by Egos, Kensaku Shiraishi (Battle Cossack) is ambushed by a platoon of Cutmen lead by Salome, who shoot him multiple times. Battle Cossack dies within minutes after the attack. Makoto Jin, a former rival of Shiraishi, takes his costume and decides to become the new Battle Cossack to continue his legacy. *Makoto gets revenge for his brother's murder by helping defeat the underworld boss Dark General, unmasked to be Egos' Cicada Killer Monster and gaining the team's trust in the process. Other Events * During an autumn trip to the beach, Shunsuke Hino protects the young Sayoko Tsukikage from bullies and gives her a shell; this becomes one of the most treasured moments in Shunsuke's life but only solidifies the hatred of humanity within the girl. * The shooting game is released. *Births: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite), Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) 1980 Battle Fever J *Commander Hedder forces out Tetsuzan into combat to challenge his Jashin style with the BF commander's own style. In the showdown, Tetsuzan kills Hedder with his sword. *Satan Egos transforms the deceased Hedder's body into an Egos Monster that can revive from anything. Battle Fever destroy the Hedder body, but it's eyeball attaches to Shiro Akebono (Battle Kenya) allowing him to sneak into their base. After being subdued by Tetsuzan with help of his robot bird Kyutaro, the Hedder Monster is sealed in a glass coffin where it is annihilated completed with a laser gun. *Investigating strange occurrences, Battle Fever capture Salome and gain access to Egos' main base. However, it is a trap by Satan Egos to transform them in the Monster-Making Capsule into a "Battle Fever Monster". Trapped inside, Battle Fever use their Penta-Force to escape and destroy the capsule. *Satan Egos abandons his base and grows giant size in an attempt to cause a massive disaster to Japan; Salome is caught in the destruction and is killed in the collapsing base. Battle Fever confront him in Battle Fever Robo before stabbing him with the Denkouken, destroying him and simultaneously destroying all remaining traces of Egos in the world.